Free-to-play
.]] Free-to-play, also known as F2P, is the free version of RuneScape where no payment to Jagex is required to play. Players who play the free version of RuneScape are known as "Free players", "F2Ps", or "Non-members". This is in contrast to members, who pay a fee for access to a much larger map and a multitude of skills, items, quests, and activities, which are not available to free-to-play users. It is worth noting that free-to-play users can gain access to membership through in-game purchases of membership bonds. Anyone with a valid RuneScape account can access free-to-play servers. Free-to-play was released permanently on the 19th of February 2015, due to people voting yes in the poll for the introduction of free-to-play along with membership bonds. Before this a 2-week F2P trial existed for new accounts. Free-to-play content Free-to-Play in short ''' While there are many limitations, to the game that are members only, Free to play still yields a decent gaming experience for players. However, it is important to remember Free To Play is basically a demo of the full game, and a significant bias against F2P does exist, especially from players with membership. Skills Free-to-play has access to 15 skills and maximum total level for them is 1485. The skills are: *Melee skills: attack, strength and defence (and Hitpoints) **Basic weapons and armour made of bronze, iron, steel, black, mithril, adamant and rune, but some specifics like metal gloves, halberds and metal boots are not included * Ranged **Ranging gear includes leather armour, studded leather armour and green dragonhide **Normal, oak, willow and maple bows are available with ammunition up to adamant arrows **Crossbows and Phoenix crossbows can be used with normal bronze bolts * Magic with limited access to standard spells **Strike, bolt and elemental blast spells plus Crumble Undead **Confuse, Weaken, Curse and Bind spells **Level 1, 2, 3, and 4 enchantments (limited to amulets for free-to-play) **Home, Varrock, Lumbridge and Falador Teleports and Telekinetic Grab **Bones to Bananas, Low Level Alchemy, High Level Alchemy and Superheat Item **Magic armour is limited to blue and black wizard robes and staves to four elemental staves, Magic staff, regular staff and Skull sceptre * Prayers are available up to level 45 Mystic Might **Monastery or prayer guild becomes available at level 32 **Prayer items include: Holy symbol, Monk's robes, Priest gown and Shade robes * Runecrafting elemental, mind and body runes **Pouches or Abyss '''are not available to F2P, but tiaras are. * Mining and Smithing **access to metals from bronze to rune * Crafting **Pottery: pots, pie dishes and bowls **soft leather and hardleather body **Silver: holy symbols and tiaras **Gold, sapphire, emerald, ruby and diamond rings, necklaces and amulets * Fishing and Cooking **Available fish are: shrimp, anchovies, sardine, herring, trout, salmon, pike, tuna, lobster and swordfish **Cooked meat and cooked chicken **Redberry, meat and apple pie **Plain pizza, meat pizza and anchovy pizza **Cake and chocolate cake **Wine * Woodcutting and Firemaking **Trees, oaks, willows and yew trees **Interestingly, maple logs can be bought and lit by free players but there are no maple trees in free areas Monsters There are relatively few monsters in free-to-play, partly due to there being only six dungeons in the free-to-play map. The dungeons are: *Asgarnia Ice Dungeon (Skeletal Wyvern area not included) *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon *Dwarven mine (Motherlode Mine not included) *Edgeville Dungeon (Wilderness part not included) *Stronghold of Security *Varrock Sewer Some monsters have restricted drop tables in F2P and it should be noted that all areas, such as the Wilderness, do not contain all of the monsters found in members servers. The highest level free-to-play monsters are Evil Chicken and Shades. The only boss with broadcast loot and kill counter is Obor and he can be killed in Edgeville dungeon after having retrieved the key to his lair. Other notable higher level monsters include Ankous, Lesser demons, Greater demons and quest boss Elvarg. Quests There are 18 free-to-play quests with a total of 39 available quest points. With 32 quest points Champions' Guild becomes available and players may start arguably the most challenging free-to-play quest: Dragon Slayer. Minigames Free players have access to Duel Arena and 7 of the 11 Clan Wars maps. With the recent addition of Last Man Standing, free players can access LMS. Other Armour Worn Limitation Players will find that there are many items they cannot equip unless they are members, should one browse their combat stat guides. (Players can find these guides in-game, by clicking on their Attack, Strength, or Defence levels. Although there are a great quantity of items unavailable, Non-members are still privileged with the use of all metal armours and weapons (aside from claws and the like) as well as Wizard Robes and hats, Leather / Hard / Studded leather armour, and Dragonhide armour. 'Limited Bank Size ' Non-members in Runescape will discover an increase in bank size when they attain the membership status; which used to be an immense relief for players. Oldscape developers have since given both Members and Non-members a vast amount of extra banking space as a result of the player community calling for the change. 'Membership Bonds ' Old School bonds can be purchased with real world cash, or purchased in-game. These can be redeemed in-game for a period of Membership playtime. In other-words, one could make gold and play membership content for free! Free-to-play servers There are 12 free-to-play servers located in United States, United Kingdom and Germany. Four of the servers are themed and server 385 is so-called bot world and can't be accessed from the manual server selection list. } |} See also *F2P Ironman Guide Category:Community